fnafocfandomcom-20200213-history
Blitzet the Reichdeer
Freddy Fazbear’s Pizza’s staff discovered a sudden drought in children during the holidays. The staff and manager assumed that the restaurant wasn’t getting much business around that time since there was no new special entertainment during the holidays. They decided to introduce a new Christmas treat called Santa’s Pizza Present, which was a cookie cake that looked like a pizza that had red, blue, green, white and all sorts of Christmassy colors on it. They gained some business back, but it wasn’t enough. They decided to spend their last skim of cash on a new animatronic named Blitzet, also called Blitzey by the children. Appearance Blitzet is a reindeer who wore a green and red scarf with small jingle bells on it that jingled when he walked around, a red nose, and big antlers. Daytime Behavior During the day, Blitzet was a free roam animatronic like the rest of the band. He would walk around with his red tambourine playing his happy 'Jingle Bells Anthem' for the children. "Antler Incident" Business boomed with Blitzet until the sudden tragic “Antler Incident”, when a small child climbed onto a table while Blitzet was walking around the restaurant singing the Jingle Bell Anthem. The child leaped onto Blitzet and swung on his left antler to where it snapped off, causing the child and Blitzet to tumble backwards onto 2 other tables, toppling them over, injuring 4 and killing 1. The child who swung on Blitzet’s antlers was crushed under the weight of the tables and the animatronic, and Blitzet tumbled into the tables and the stage, losing and breaking lots of his body parts. Parents and children were terrified and the restaurant was bare for several weeks after. Reconstruction The staff decided to repair Blitzet so he could be introduced again renewed so the children would forget about his dark past. But the restaurant had already spent its entire budget on making Blitzet, so they couldn’t hire a professional engineer. All they could afford was a student engineer who was only a few months into his program. He stayed up all night trying to fix Blitzet, and he assumed he succeeded. He got his pay from the restaurant and left. When the restaurant put Blitzet back on stage they were astonished. The children were terrified of him. Blitzet’s endoskeleton was all out of proportion. His left antler that had snapped off was now flimsy and skinny and very small. His right arm was excessively long and his left foot was oversized. His right eye was smaller than the left one, and his left eye never moved. His scarf was loose and torn and some of the bells where missing, and his jaw chomped at the air even if he wasn’t singing. His voice box was malfunctioning when he sang and his automated jingle bell sounds where scratchy and distorted that frightened the children, and several wires and circuits stuck out of his back. Discontinued He was soon costing the company lots of business so he was thrown away. Tossed backstage and left there untouched. But his free-roam switch still worked. About three years after Blitzet was thrown away, staff searched backstage to repair Bonnie and found Blitzet. They kicked him away and his free-roam switch fried. It turned on and he now is always on free-roam mode. The reason he doesn’t come out during the day is because the door to backstage is always locked, and at night it is opened, to which he can escape. Behavior Blitzet will become disoriented when the camera is activated in whatever room he's in. Checking on him can slow him down and buy the player some more time before he reactivates. It is highly recommended the player check on him at least ever 45 seconds to a minute on Night 6, as he will start to move rapidly. Night 1- Blitzet can be seen slouching in the backstage camera, but is completely inactive on this night, so he shouldn't be a threat to the player. Night 2- The player will be able to see Blitzet leaning against the table backstage, staring at the camera with his glowing endoskeleton eyes. Night 3- Blitzet will start to become slightly active, wandering aimlessly around the pizzeria, but won't attempt to get into the office, unless the power level is between 25-10%. Night 4- Blitzet becomes active and will start to get near the player. Night 5- Blitzet becomes very active and even aggressive on this night. He will start backstage at night, and he will come to either the right door or the left door, and can be seen in the blind spots, (The door on either side). If Chica is at the window then he will appear at the left door if near. If Bonnie is at the door he will then appear at the right door if near. Night 6- Blitzet is ''very '' active and aggressive on this night. He will rapidly start to move toward the office, making no specific pattern. It is recommended the player use the camera to check on him quite often. If Blitzet happens to get into the office, right before he attacks the player you will hear jingle bells very loudly that distort after about 3 seconds and goes very deep and scratchy. Then the jingle bells will go very high and fast, then low again, until it is so distorted it sounds like its saying “MERRY CHRISTMAS, IT’S ME” when reversed. Then it will go dead silent for about 5 seconds before Blitzet fills up the screen. Upon hearing his “Jingle Bell Song”, both doors and both lights will be disabled, and the room will go darker and glow extremely faint red, indicating his glowing red nose which shows his presence, and the fan will turn off. If he is in the room and the player picks up the monitor, his song will be heard and the player will not be able to put the monitor down or switch cameras until his song ends, resulting in his attack, resulting in a game over. Category:OC Category:Character Category:Male